A Mother's Love
by selena.devargo
Summary: We all know the history of Keith's father side, but what about his mother. Who was she, What was her history, likes and love. A teaser for arc in Deception.


**Author's Note : **This will be sort of a teaser of an upcoming revelation in my story Deception. This story will deal with Keith learning some clues about his family, especially his mother. I don't own Voltron or its characters those are the property of World Events Productions. I do however own my characters, Lysette and her merry band of troublemakers. I'm sorry this has been a long time coming, but I've been dealing with some real life issues. Space Marshal Lenora Hawkins is property of KathDMD. Commander Mike Stormclaw is property of WarzonePrez. Thanks to these two for giving me the courage to heal and begin to write again. Also to the Drunken Writers Council on Twitter, you guys rock.

**Song used :** Journey to the Past by Aaliya, and Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC

* * *

**Arus, Castle of Lions**

The message came during an intense practice session. Lysette had taken to blue lion with a speed that amazed even Corran. When they first discovered Lysette's aptitude, it had come as a shock. She was known more for her interrogation skills rather than her piloting. There was a shaky moment when they began the sequence to for Voltron, but after taking some calming breath's Lysette joined in the "Let's go Voltron Force". Allura was on the ground watching the practice when Corran came up beside her. His face was grave.

"Princess," Corran said, "There is an urgent message from Commander Stormclaw for Commander Kogane."

"Practice is almost over, then we can tell him," she replied. "I just don't want to break his concentration. Especially as Lt Fabrere is just getting the hang of the lion. I still can't believe that Blue chose her. It's like this was meant to be." Allura sighed as she looked up

"I was just as shocked," Corran said. "Especially when she took the lion on a joyride setting off all the alarms. My heart has still not recovered." Allura laughed as the lions sat down and the pilots began to disembark.

"I cannot believe I got beat by a girl," Lance grumbled.

"What's the matter?" Lysette laughed as she reached for her cigarettes. "The poor baby's ego bruised?"

"How did you get those hidden in your flight suit?" Lance asked.

"That's for me to know, and your boyfriend to find out," Lysette replied with a smirk.

"Oohh, Lance got dissed," Pidge said, laughing. Keith sighed as he headed over to Allura and Corran.

"She's good," he said. "Very good." He leaned down and kissed Allura. After a short pause, he looked at her face. "Something's wrong."

"Commander Stormclaw wanted you to return his call as soon as possible," Corran said. "Your grandfather passed away last night." Allura began to put her arms around Keith, who was vainly trying not to cry. The rest of the team came up, and Corran began to tell them what happened. Lysette put her cigarette out in the bottle she kept near the door. Jessica, Marie Christine and Marina came out and were also told. Jessica walked to stand by Hunk.

"I'm sorry Commander," Jessica said softly, followed by a chorus of sympathy.

* * *

A few minutes later, they all gathered in the conference room as Commander Stormclaw came up on the com unit.

"We have secured compassion leave for you," he said, "and of course we have security for the princess. We need the others to stay behind and guard in case of attack."

"I will pack a few things and head for Earth immediately," Keith said solemnly. Allura got up and followed him to prepare some things of her own. The others filed out and began to talk amongst themselves.

"I've got some Vodka in my room," Marie Christine joked. "Who's with me?"

"Only you would bring up booze at a time like this," Jessica snapped.

"I don't deal well with sadness," she replied. "I need a pick me up."

"You drink too much," Jessica snapped back.

"You are one to talk!" she replied, and was about to say something else when Lysette shot them both a dirty look.

"Enough you two," Lysette said. "I've got a really bad headache and just want some peace and quiet. I'm going to my room and take two large sleeping pills and going to bed." Lysette walked down the corridor towards the sleeping quarters she was assigned.

"What bug got up her ass all of a sudden?" Lance asked Jessica.

"Mother's day is coming up in two days," she replied. "It has always been a sore subject with her. Marina as well. In fact, I heard a rumor from some of the Academy guys who came to the club that it's a sore one for Commander Kogane as well." Lance frowned .

"Oh yeah," he said, "I didn't' realize that was in two days."

* * *

Keith was throwing things into his duffle when a memory overcame him. He was sitting in a field playing with some toy when he heard a feminine voice call for him.

"Keith, ma petite where are you?" the voice spoke.

"Here I am, Mommy," he could hear himself saying. The woman came forward and held out her arms as he ran into them. The subtle fragrance she wore enveloped him and her eyes were warm as she picked him up and swung him around. Her hair flew behind her as she laughed with him and began to sing in a language that he loved to hear. A knock sounded at the door and interrupted the dream.

"Keith, the shuttle is ready," Allura said. Keith smiled at her

"Almost finished," he replied. After zipping up the duffle, he took her arm, and they headed to the shuttle bay. Everyone had gathered outside to see them off.

"Lance is in charge," he said. "He will fly black in my absence. Marina, I'd like you try flying red. I want to see if the lion will take to you. Lysette of course will continue to train in blue, as that choice is out of our hands. Any questions, just com me."

"Don't' worry," they all chimed. "What could happen?"

"Why does that make me nervous?" Keith said as they boarded the shuttle.

"Okay, what time does the party start?" Lance joked as the shuttle took off.

"I think we should have a moment of solemnity and silence," Marie Christine said. Her speech was interrupted by a bark of laughter. She shot Jessica a dirty look before turning to head back in. Jessica slid her arm into Hunk's.

"Come on," she said, "you promised to show me your tools, and I can't wait to try them out!" She winked. Pidge followed behind them wanting to get some more upgrades started. Marina followed them in heading towards Lysette's quarters to check on her.


End file.
